


I Should Be Complaining, But I Can't Remember Why

by DaughterofElros



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofElros/pseuds/DaughterofElros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a place, at the base of his spine that is Alex's Achilles Heel, at least where Kevin is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Be Complaining, But I Can't Remember Why

**Author's Note:**

> Ice_Hot_13 wanted Kevin/Alex porn while she was stargazing. I couldn't help but oblige. So here we are.

There’s this place, right at the base of Alex’s spine that just isn't fucking fair, because it's the easiest thing in the world for Kevin to manipulate. It's the place where he can put his hand to hold Alex down, fuck him into the mattress whenever they have sex. It’s the place where his fingertips dig in when they fuck face-to-face, and Kevin shifts him to a better angle, slamming into him and making him see stars and fireworks. It’s the place where Kevin can press during a rare massage that turns things from pleasant and soothing to frantic and desperate like the flick of a fucking light switch. It’s the subtle way that Kevin has to let Alex know that he’s there, that he has his back...and that he expects Alex to follow his directions- to submit, and to arch into his touch. It’s where, when Kevin is feeling particularly intense, he pins Alex’s wrists with one hand and uses the other to brace himself while he fucks into Alex deep and slow. Where Kevin can sink his teeth lightly to make Alex moan and beg.

It’s indecent, the way that the subtle pressure of Kevin’s fingers there, at the small of his back, makes his brain go momentarily fuzzy, makes it so that Kevin’s fingertips are the only thing he can focus on, whether it’s the warmth through his shirt, or the smooth brush of skin on skin that means that Kevin is being daring, sneaking touches under his clothes that they need to make sure no one else sees, even if it could look perfectly innocent. Because it’s not innocent, not with the way that it makes Alex go flushed, and then then have to adjust himself to conceal his near-immediate erection. He should resent it, the way that Kevin comes up at the most inappropriate of times to exploit his weakness, but he just ends up shivering, trying to keep himself together, and agreeing to whatever Kevin suggests.

Which is why they _should_ be sticking around to hang with the guys, since they’ve only been here at the bar for about twenty minutes, but instead, Alex finds himself being ushered into a cab by the pressure of Kevin’s fingers on his spine, and the promise of being back at the hotel in just a few minutes, so that Kevin can get him flat on a bed (or up against a wall, or even the door) and fuck his brains out. He knows that he _should_ be complaining, but he’s having a pretty damn hard time remembering exactly what he’s supposed to be complaining about.


End file.
